Mark of the Ninja
by TheAnimeRacer
Summary: The Oyamada family was a legendary ninja tribe that aided some of the greatest emperors of all Japan, and were the original holders of the Yin and Yang scrolls. Now in the present time, Oyamada Kazuki accidentally finds out about the girls' secret ninja academy, but just rolls himself in it. Will Kazuki learn of his ancestors and become the next ultimate ninja? Kazuki X Harem
1. Chapter 1

_*giggles*_

 _I am NOT sorry!_

 _I'M WRITING SENRAN KAGURA!_

 **Story:  
** Oyamada Kazuki is a student at Hanzo Academy who accidentally found out about the Kunoichi's hidden school. But he's been wondering about Ninjas for quite some time and wanted to know how it was like to be one. Sure, the girls don't really take lightly of a boy with no knowledge of Ninja skills to enter, but Kiruya-Sensei knows about the boy's family, and he knows he's got the potential. All he needs to do is pass the initial tests and try to live his life as the first Shinobi of the Academy. Although the girls from Hanzou Academy and even the Serpents kind of get into various shenanigans with him.

 _Characters:  
-Asuka  
-Ikaruga  
-Katsuragi  
-Yagyu  
-Hibari  
- **Kazuki**  
-Kiriya  
-Homura  
-Yomi  
-Mirai  
-Hikage  
-Haruka  
-Rin_

* * *

 **SENRAN KAGURA  
THE SHINOBI WAY**

 **Episode 1:** This is Unexpected...

One more day at Hanzo Academy! My name is Oyamada Kazuki and I'm a second year student here. I am a Shinobi Researcher, OK, that's not a profession, but it's actually what do I do: I research about ninjas and their objectives in history. Ninjas were once used by Emperors to protect them from harm. I myself have been wondering how was it like to be a ninja... Of course, I needed hard work and determination to be one, but I would try nonetheless. I am 19 years old and living here in Asakusa for 4 years straight!

(Hanzo Academy, 03:12 pm)

Hah... Lunch time, I take my time to explore the campus a little bit for a while.

Then I come across this room: It looks very antique, something like those temples from the town. I walk around the room.

"Heh... How come no one found this?" I say to myself, then I come across a gap in the room "Eh?" This gap shouldn't be here, was it a misconception on the architecture? Anyway, I walk to the gap.

"Doesn't seem like this wasn't don- WHOA!" The gap suddenly turns around taking me with it! After that some doors open and I'm on a somewhat weird room.

"Eh?" This room looks like a Japanese house from the time before Christ. It had octagonal windows and wooden pillars on each part of the room.

"So, after all this training I really need to cool off somehow, Ikaruga. I mean, I can't look this sweaty for a mission!" Someone was talking. Training? Mission? Where the hell am I?

Then a door slides open revealing two girls. Both of them used the school's uniform. One had a short hair and the other had a very long black one.

"Still, you don't have to-" They notice me in the room and fall silent. We keep this silence for two minutes until...

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!" The two girls shout all of a sudden!

"AH! WH-WH-WHAT?! I WAS NOT PEEKING!" I cover my eyes to protect myself, but then I was pinned down on the wall by a girl with white twin-tails and an... Eye-patch? And OH MY GOD, SHE WAS HOLDING A KUNAI BY MY THROAT! "AAAH! HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! PLEASE, SPARE MY LI-I-I-I-I-I-IFE!" I was crying now, I didn't want to die! Not now!

"Yagyu-Chan! Stop!" A girl with pink hair tried to hold her off, but that just made her touch her Kunai in my throat, unconsciously, I shouted:

" **WHAT IS WRONG ABOUT RESEARCHING THE NINJA WAY?!** " When I shouted that, all the girls in the room had faces of shock, even the girl who was threatening me. And then, the girl lets me go.

"Oh my god! Thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! J-Just take my cell-phone, my money, my wallet, anything! Just don't kill me!" I bowed on the floor, crying, I sure was saved, but I was still afraid that they would try to kill me.

"Wh-wh-why is a man here?!" One of the girls said. "This place was supposed to be secret!"

"Eh?" What? Secret? Did I enter someplace I shouldn't? I muster my courage to try to look up...

Whoa, whoa, whoa, what is this? Boob paradise? I'm seeing girls with E, F, H, D and G cups! Wait, why am I thinking that? Pervert Kazuki! I hit my head to shake these thoughts out of my mind and stand up.

"Look, whatever the hell I did to you, I'M SORRY! You don't have to kill me to settle the score! At least... Punish me or something!" I say with a trembling voice, after that, a blonde girl that was with them ran over to my side and hugged my arm.

Wait... Is she- SHE'S PRESSING AGAINST ME!

"Well isn't this interesting girls?! Finally someone I can have fun teasing!" The girl pressing against me says, what the hell is wrong with this girl?!

"Hey! Cut that out!" I shout for her to stop, but she just presses even more on me!

"Aww, come on! Don't tell me you don't like this!" Is she trying to seduce me?

"Katsu-Nee! That's enough!" The girl with short hair pulls the blonde one out of me. Phew! Thank you!

"Although..." The girl with long hair spoke "You've said something interesting to save yourself..." Oh, I remember, but before I could talk... I noticed something very bad from behind us.

"SMOKE BOMB!" I shouted, the smoke bomb blew off. We were all coughing because of the smoke that was created, but then I noticed something:

WHY WAS ONE OF THE GIRLS IN MY LAP?! I quickly got out from under the girl, causing her to fall to the floor.

"Ouch! Hey! That was very comfy you know!" The girl said. Sure, but I don't want to sound like a pervert here!

"It seems we have a visitor here..." A very grave voice just said, oh goodness, a man! Finally. I turn around and see a man in a black outfit. Who is he?

"Hello, young student." He greets me.

"Ah! Erm... Ko-Koninchua..." I greet him. He seems surprised by my response, so I explain. "A-A ninja must always be cordial to its allies!" The girls seems surprised by that, then the girl with long hair comes over to me.

"How do you know so much about Ninjas?" She asks me.

"Um... I-I... Er..." Oh god, I'm so nervous. That entrance really scared me back there... But a ninja must never be nervous! I try to breathe myself to regain my composure.

"Hmmm... Why do you act like a Shinobi calming down?" The man asks.

"Um... I am researching about the Ninjas and how their life style was, but ended up getting used to act a little Ninja-like! Except in battle though." I was not the best in fighting, but at least in the Ninja life-style, I was used to.

"Hmmm..." The man is pondering with himself, is it possible that...

"Um... Did I ended up in a secret ninja academy by accident?" I said. "Oh man... I know I fascinate ninjas, but how am I gonna get outta this one?"

Everyone was looking at me. Let me get this straight: I found a secret door that leads to a secret school of ninja arts? If that's true, then I shouldn't have come here... And if I go back, they'll chase me down because they're gonna think I will say what I found out in the open.

"Please, tell me what's your name, young man." The master said.

"O-Oyamada K-Kazuki" The master felt shocked after hearing my name, I wonder why?

"L-Look! I-I mean no harm in discovering this! B-But I know if I go out now, I'll be in real trouble... S-So... please help me in someway!" I pleaded to keep myself alive. I just couldn't step in here and get out like it was nothing!

"I've got an Idea, Kiriya-Sensei." The short haired girl said. "It might be... problematic for us, since we are girls... but..." Why was she blushing? "Can we have him on our academy?" Oh, that's wh-

Eh?

" **EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!** " The proposition surprised everyone, even me! But... how am I going to survive a school full of girls?

"A-Asuka! Do you even know what you're asking for?!" The girl that threatened me said.

"But... He's so interested in ninjas I would BET he wanted to live like one!" How did she...?! I stand up.

"How did you know that?!" I shout.

"See! I got a point, Yagyu!" Yagyu, huh? OK, I'm trying to remember their names "Wait, Eh?!"

"Yeah! It's like that! I wonder myself how it is to be a ninja!" I tell them "I'm sure it's filled with hard work and training, but that's because the one being the ninja must be determined to endure these sorts of things to be a true ninja! In my days researching how a ninja life was like, I know how hard it is, but if you're strong enough to live that life, you can be a very strong ninja!" Everyone was amazed of my speech there. Whoa... It was that motivational?

"Looks like we have someone with the soul of a ninja here with us." Kiriya said. Gee, really? I never noticed. "Asuka, I might take up your offer. And it's also a great plan now that he knows about this place."

"I-I swear on the ninja pride I will never speak of this place!" I said. I mean, no one was supposed to find out about this place, so I better not spill it out!

"Gee! We know that, would'ja?" The blonde girl said, annoyed... Right...

"Can we just introduce ourselves? I think our little entrance might have left him a lot nervous than a shaking bamboo..." The pink haired girl cracked a joke, I just couldn't control my laugh.

"Sorry, but 'shaking bamboo' just nailed it for me! Hehehe!"

* * *

The five girls were in line in front of me to present themselves.

(You will notice that most of the first names of the girls will be made up, because there was no info on them before. Oh, by the way: Japanese. You'll see that language A LOT on this story, but this story is mostly english!)

"Watashiwa Narukame Asuka, yoroshi kune!" (My name is Narukame Asuka, it's nice to meet you!) The short-haired girl said.

"Watashiwa Torahime Ikaruga, I hope we have a great relation." The long-haired girl said.

"Watashiwa Okonogi Katsuragi! I am so pleased to finally meet a male friend!" Yeah... pleased... (That Okonogi is a reference to a visual novel!)

"Watashiwa Noragami Hibari, yoroshi kune!" The pink-haired girl said.

"You've heard my name before, but... Watashiwa Megurine Yagyu." Yeah, Asuka said her name before.

"OK, my turn." I said. "Watashiwa Oyamada Kazuki, I hope we will have very great times on this secret academy and that I can be on your level."

We all end with a bow.

I wonder what's going to happen on this secret academy now that I turned into one of Jumenji Kiriya's students... At least, if I can keep my sanity in check, because... Holy crap, these girls are VERY sexy! Oh well... That's what you would expect from a Kunoichi! (Female Ninja)

* * *

 _I am digging some of the Japanese expressions... but I need more practice, really. I want to write Romaji one day!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hmmm... If only I could reply to Guest comments..._

 _There's this guest: "Nya's True Story". She wants me to write a crossover with the anime Demonbane with another category. I just don't know what's the other category..._

 _Anyway, continuing Senran Kagura: Last episode, Oyamada Kazuki met the academy's girls and rolled into it, not knowing that his ancestors are ACTUALLY ninjas. He's been researching about ninjas ever since he arrived at Hanzo, and now that he has the opportunity to be one, he's going to take it!_

 _I'll upload a full character roster and soundtrack on this chapter, so that you know what music to play on certain parts._

 _But if you want Kazuki's theme, it's "Flash Hider"'s remix from Gaute Vist Grong!_

 _Also, I'm planning to write a... *ahem* Queen's Blade fanfic *ahem*, but I'm a little scared to search for images of the girls, I might find... Some R18 Island stuff there... (References FTW!)_

 _UPDATE: Whoops! I'll have to change the title of my story because there's already a story named: The Shinobi Way. My sincere apologies to the author of that story!_

* * *

 **SENRAN KAGURA  
MARK OF THE NINJA  
**

 **Episode 2:** Combats all around!

A new ninja needs hard work if he wants to prove himself in combat.

That's why before taking on the girls, I learned the basics of the ninja art and some of the easy jutsus, like the changing one where you change yourself with another object that you leave behind. Although in the case of the girls, they leave their CLOTHES behind... Leaving me with a red face when I find them in only their underwear, although Kiriya-Sensei doesn't scold them because this was normal... I guess I had to get used to it myself...

But even with these kind of complications, I was still training, and by the end of 2 long months of training, I was already a prepared combat ninja.

Patience is needed to learn the next moves of a ninja, but I was patient enough to find this school, so it wouldn't be a problem!

(Hanzo Secret Academy, 12:57 pm)

While we were waiting for the next lesson, I was having a talk with the girls of the academy, surprisingly, the man who created this academy, Narukame Hanzo, is Asuka's Grandfather.

"Wow, I never knew you grandpa created this school, Asuka! I wonder why?" I said to her.

"Gee, can't ya see? He wanted to give the kids a place to study!" She said "But he also created this space we are using so that he could allow the ninjas to train themselves here."

"Yeah, I can see him doing that." We were eating some futomaki. You know, those long sushi rices that look like something I WON'T describe here. Because my god, when I saw Ikaruga eating it, I HAD to turn around to NOT have such impure thoughts.

(Because she ate it like that in the first episode and OUCH... DID IT HURT MY GROIN...)

"Although... I wonder why are they so long like this..." I said that without conscience. Uh-Oh... Now the girls are looking at me with wide-eyes "Eh?! What the hell did I- You did NOT hear that! OK?! You DIDN'T hear that!"

"Aw, but it's too late now, Kazuki-kun!" Uh-Oh... Katsuragi Pervert mode activated... She jumped straight at me with her breasts pressing against my arm.

"K-KATSURAGI-SAMA!"

"Oh, drop the -sama, you little dirty boy! What were you thinking about watching Ikaruga, huh?" **SHE NOTICED?!** "Such thoughts like yours can't get away from Katsuragi's eagle eyes, you know!" Her face was REALLY close to mine at that moment, when I was going to even get used to HER?

On these past months, Katsuragi liked to put me under pressure, and LITERALLY. I mean, everytime I was on training, she tried to pressure my focus by using her BODY. I don't blame her, since it's really what she should do to her targets, but it feels like I'm a training pawn to her.

Which only led to Asuka get a little jealous for some reason...

But one month earlier she told me what it was. Katsu-Nee, as she calls her, has been playing with her BREASTS until I arrived, and only NOW she misses Katsuragi playing with them.

Although there had been some scenarios where Asuka asked ME to play with them, I refused all of them, I wasn't going to showcase myself as a pervert.

Except Asuka now thinks I like playing more with Katsuragi than her...

"Come on, Katsu-Nee! Stop doing this! He just thought that by accident!" Asuka pulled me to her side, and even if my back pressed against her chest, I was still relieved

"Th-Thanks, Asuka-San..." I said to her, which made her blush a little, but still smile.

"Aww... You can't keep all the boys to yourself, Asuka-Chan!" Katsuragi complained, wanting to grab me again, but I quickly dodged her hand and slid to the side.

(Play here: Battle is Toxic - Luna Umegaki)

"At least I was trained enough..." I said. I was trained various basic skills of a ninja, the one I was the best on was speed.

"Oh no you won't..." Katsuragi said shaking her head and then she started running towards me, but I dodged that again. I flashed my tongue at her and we began a little cat & mouse chase all over the place. I'm glad Ikaruga wasn't complaining...

"I'll get you!" Katsuragi said.

"You're welcome to try!" I mocked her and kept dodging every move she had on her sleeve, but when I dodged one more of her catches...

"Ooff!" I ended up bumping into poor Hibari, who I didn't even noticed!

"Ouch! Gomenasai, Hibari..." I said to her, when I looked back, the girls were all snickering, as in, holding laughter, I wonder why...

"Ka-Kazuki-San?" Hibari called me.

"Eh?" I looked up, but I could see her... Whoa... Now that's almost a F or G cup, but why... Wait... I looked down...

And IMMEDIATELY regretted doing that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Both me and Hibari shouted and after that, we felt our cheeks heat up.

...I'm guessing this is already routine here...

You see, on my training, I've been having accidental panty-shots of the girls, there was even once where Katsuragi STRIPPED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME. God, was that embarrassing... And the master had scolded her a little for doing that in front of me.

Ninjas must protect their pride, but also their privacy, of course.

"Hehehehe! Are you all doing okay?" We looked at the side, it was Kiriya-Sensei.

"Oh, Kiriya-Sensei... Well..." I started, but then trailed off.

"Yes, I know, you'll get used to it eventually." Thanks for the reassurance! "Anyway. Kazuki, up until know, you only knew about this school and nothing else, right?"

"Well... Asuka did say her grandpa wanted to train shinobis here... But I guess you seven are not the only ones, right?"

"No" Kiriya said, confirming my suspicion "All the teachers of this school and the principal are secretly shinobi and kunoichi as well, but are not trained for combat, I'm the only teacher who trains young shinobi like you."

"Now wait just a second here..." I started, because I'm already getting confused "Are you training these girls to be shinobi or kunoichi?" Kiriya didn't seem surprised by that.

"You must be confused right? Well, while kunoichi literally means 'female ninja', these kinds of ninjas are trained for-"

"I know, using their body to take down their targets." I mean, seriously... One of them is VERY GOOD at this. "I'm well versed on ninjas ya know!"

"Right. But on this world, we refer to 'Shinobi' as combat and stealth ninjas, while 'Kunoichi' is refered to stealth and assassination, but the kunoichis are still girls." Ah... OK. "Changing the subject..." At his words, we formed a line.

"Kazuki, today you'll take on a training combat." That means I get to fight someone... NICE! "Follow me." The party followed Kiriya to a training gym, it's like the school's own sports gym, only difference is, it's underground.

"Kazuki, forward please." I went to Kiriya, the girls just kept waiting in the back. "Now, the girls have written their names on these pieces of paper." I looked at the tiny pot, sure enough there were five paper sheets... but...

"I'm assuming the colored one is Katsu's" It had two colors, blue and yellow. While everyone except me facepalmed, Katsuragi just smiled sheeplessly. "Well then" I spoke "Why don't we make this choice a little interesting, then?" Kiriya didn't know what I meant, but they I raised my hand with such force that the plate was knocked upwards.

"Points for attack stealth" Kiriya said. While the pieces were falling slowly, I just reached out my hand.

A paper landed on my hand after one minute. "AAAAWWWWWWW..." I can see it WASN'T Katsuragi's... Thank god!

But instead I got:

"Asuka!" She immediately perked up and also was a little nervous...? This isn't her first fight, why would she...

...Oh...

I get it. Because I'm a new guy.

"I'm nervous just as you, but if you want to take it easy, I don't mind." I tell her, which immediately makes her happy and she runs into my opposite side.

"Before we begin..." Kiriya said "You must know each one of these girls have a secret scroll that when used, will power them up for a fight, they can be used anytime."

"Scroll?" I look at Asuka, but... "I don't see any scroll here..."

"That's because we're guarding them." Ikaruga said "Problem is... We keep them on some... Obnoxious places..."

"Are you telling me you guard these scrolls on your bodies?" If that's true... I don't even want to know.

"I keep mine up my skirt, if you're wondering." Now it's my turn to facepalm.

"Please, don't tell me where you guard yours Asuka, just... do it..." I tell her, she thanks me for telling her that, because she kind of has the mistake of telling without noticing herself."

"Alright, hope you're ready!" She says "SHINOBI TENSHIN!" I close my eyes, because her transformation is too bright. When the light dissipates it reveals a different Asuka.

Her bust-revealing school uniform is out (Thank GOD), but that replaces it with a beige shirt over a green t-shirt and two blades.

"Cool beans." I say

"Thank you!"

* * *

 **Kazuki Vs Asuka**

(Play here (with a little controversy): Nick Jonas - Teacher)

I hear a little happy tune start on my head when the fight starts, Asuka goes up to hit me, but I avoid it and start a chase, every attack she does I dodge it rhythmically with the song in my head. Then I start attacking with Asuka dodging a little, we then clash hits following my rhythm, the girls are kind of surprised about how our fight is almost turning out to be.

"It's like they're dancing!" Hibari says... Yeah... Almost like I'm practicing my favorite thing to do: Dance.

You see, I've found a good rhythm between my martial arts classes on the school and my dancing. Every time I practice, I mostly hear a music going on my head while I was on combat training. Kiriya also took notice of this, he was impressed, but it was like he knew I had that ability... I wonder why?

While I'm thinking all of this, I'm still attacking and dodging Asuka with perfect rhythm, I even dance a little to taunt her.

"No taunting me." She then throws some shirukens at me, but I easily dance-dodge them.

"Try this one for size!" She is now using one of her blades to attack me. Looks like she getting less and less capable of holding back. OK, so do I! I stop her swing with my kunai and proceed to start a rhythm combo, I keep that combo up until the music on my head ends.

"The winner is Oyamada Kazuki!"

* * *

I don't even have words to describe what did I do there, but it sure was awesome! I dance a little more to celebrate my victory, but my celebration is cut short when the girls glomp me. Except for Ikaruga and Yayoi, of course.

"Yay! Kazuki!"

"You were AWESOME dude!" Both Katsuragi and Hibari glomped me, congratulating me for winning the fight.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Calm down! You're giving me too much credit me!"

"Nonsense! You were amazing, Kazuki!" Ugh... Can't they see they're almost INSULTING their own friend? I get out of their grasp and head for Asuka.

"You were great, Kazuki!" She said.

"Sure, sure, but I wasn't the only one who did good!" I tell her, I mean, not only the winner needs praise. The loser needs some points for trying at least, and for them doing very well on their fighting style.

"Points for humility, Kazuki." Kiriya said "You're growing to be a great ninja."

"Arigato, Kiriya-sensei..." I was blushing a little, I don't really need that much praise...

"Class is dismissed."

* * *

 _GOD-FREAKING-DAMMIT! SORRY FOR THE HIATUS!_

 _Anyway, here is the second chapter of **Mark of the Ninja**._

 _The title has been updated because of another story with the same title, but a different author. Again, apologies for the author of that story._


End file.
